HEY KYO!
by rokka
Summary: Kyo bolos beberapa hari. Kaoru segera nyari Kyo ke asrama sesuai titah Yoshiki. Die, Shinya ama Toshiya malah ngerecokin tugas Kaoru. Mereka kompak heran, ini kamar Kyo ato rumah hantu sih?


**HEY KYO!**

**02/10/2009**

**Title : HEY KYO!  
Author : Rokka **

**Chapter(s) : oneshot aja  
Genre : fluff/ enggak penting banget sih =p  
Rating : T**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
Pairing(s) : Yoshiki x Kyo mungkin…****  
****Summary : Kyo berkeras bilang kamarnya ENGGAK horor!**

**Disclaimer : okay, not mine *sigh**

**Comments : bisa gitu hidup di kamar kek kapal hantu?**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**J-ROCK GAKKOU**

**METAL DORMITORY**

"Kaoru, elo kan ketua kelas, lo maju dulu gih." Die bersidekap sok nge-bossy di depan pintu kamar asrama Kyo.  
Bikin Kaoru keki. Si monyet merah ini nggak liat apa Kaoru baru aja mau ngetuk pintu kalo enggak disela omongan nggak penting Die.

"Elo belom pernah nyium tembok?" tanya Kaoru retoris.

"Kebetulan belom, elo mau kasi contoh duluan?" Die cengingiran ngeles.

Kaoru nempelin gobang ke leher Die. Tugas dari Wali kelas mereka, Yoshiki-sensei, untuk ngejenguk Kyo aja jadi beban Kaoru. Ditambah si berandal Die ngerecokin sedari tadi. Pueh! Cari mati ni bocah. Kaoru ngeluarin deathglare.

"Ehehe, becanda bro… " Die nyengir.  
Kaoru nggak melepas deathglare-nya. Serem amat, om… Enggak pegel tu mata XD  
"Ojo nesu…" Die ngeluarin logat aslinya. (Jawa? XDD)  
Kaoru merinding disko ngedengernya XD Namun segera ia alihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pintu kamar Kyo. Dia mengetuk sekeras mungkin agar si penghuni kamar segera nongol. Tapi seperti yang bisa diduga, enggak ada respon apapun.

"Enggak ada jawaban tuh." Die menyimpulkan.

Kaoru menghela napas. Tolong ya, Kaoru juga tau hal itu. Haruskah Die menerangkan situasinya pada Kaoru seolah Kaoru anak kecil yang nggak paham kalo enggak dibilangin? Bah! Lagian yang aneh nih, Kenapa Die ikutan ke sini?

"Kaoru-san? Ada perlu dengan Kyo-kun?"

Cieeeehhhh, Shinya, yang kamarnya di sebelah kamar Kyo, nyamperin Kaoru. Mendadak Die diserang debaran asmara XDD hohoho, ternyata Die ikut karena Shinya toh? Kirain solider ama temen gitu. Dasar!

Kaoru ,menghela napas lagi demi melihat tingkah grogi Die di depan Shinya. Ah, dasar abege! Kaoru merutuk dalam hati. Enggak sadar kalo dirinya juga sama aja, masih dalam taraf abege labil *lirik totchi* XDD

"Iya. Liat si Waru eh Kyo, nggak?" Kaoru menanyai Shinya.

Shinya menggeleng. " Tapi Kyo pernah bilang, kalo ada perlu langsung masuk aja."

"Oke Kaoru, langsung serbu!" Die nyela. Sikapnya agak heroik.

"Lu ngomong kek nyerang musuh aja. Enggak sekalian lo dobrak nih pintu?" Kaoru nyinyir.

"Harus itu kalo kondisinya urgent gini." Jiah, Die sok penting.

Kaoru memutar bola mata mendengar ocehan Die. Ni bocah beneran reseh! Dasarnya berandal, pengennya melakukan tindakan anarkis melulu. Padahal Kaoru bisa membuka pintu dengan mudah. Tapi langsung kaku ketika melihat penampakan di balik pintu. Kamar bercat hitam. Gorden warna hitam motif tengkorak. Patung-patung serem. Kostum-kostum aneh. Pernak-pernik horor. Botol-botol dengan benda dan cairan aneh di dalamnya. Bau menyengat. Dan aura mencekam.

"Err, Shin? Ini beneran kamar Kyo?" Kaoru ragu ketika menapakkan kakinya selangkah ke dalam.

"Ka-kayak rumah hantu." Desis Die, ngikutin Kaoru dari belakang.

"Astajim!" Kaoru terkesiap kaget melihat topeng badut saiko kayak Jokernya Batman tepat di depan dia.

Brug!

"Duh! Elo ngapain sih?" Kaoru menyikut Die. Agak kesal ketika tubuh bongsor Die menubruk dia.

Die justru bingung. "Elo juga ngapain berenti?"

"Liat noh!" Kaoru mengarahkan dagunya ke seonggok benda entah apa yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Kaoru dan Die saling pandang. Mereka tau Kyo emang maniak horor. Cuman enggak nyangka aja ternyata hobi Kyo separah ini. Kali ini mereka sepakat, kamar Kyo adalah tempat paling horor! Benda-benda menakutkan dan seram jumlahnya buanyakkk buanget! Bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat museum horor!

"Sumimasen,… Kyo…" panggil Kaoru. Tapi suasana tetap hening.

"Hey! Kyo!" teriak Die. Huft, masih aja sepi.

Shinya ikutan masuk kali ini. Enggak tega liat kegagalan dua temennya. Tapi Die buru-buru nyegah.

"Shinshin, tunggu di luar aja. Di sini bahaya buat gadis secantik kamu."

Saahhh… Sempet-sempetnya ngerayu =_=

"Enggak pa-pa kok." Shinya tersenyum. Manisss banget. Sampe Die tersepona liatnya. Yang sanggup mengunci bibir Die.

Kaoru bersidekap. Agak jengkel dengan scene romantis di depannya.

Shinya mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya. "Kyo mau lolipop nggak?"

SYAHT! HAUP! Entah muncul darimana, sesosok yang diduga kuat Kyo itu menyambar lolipop dengan mulutnya. Kaoru dan Die ternganga sesaat. Kyo pernah main sirkus gitu? XDD Shinya udah kek pawang aja, tau banget gimana ngendaliin Kyo.

"Shin, darimana tau cara kek gitu?" Die penasaran banget. Kok bisa Shinya tau cara ampuh manggil Kyo dari tempat semedinya?

"Kan Shinya udah biasa dengan Miyu." Jawab Shinya polos, enggak maksud sih.

Tapi sukses bikin Kaoru dan Die ngakak jumpalitan. Dikata tingkah Kyo mirip Chihuahua? XDD

"Ck! Bikin ribut aja! Enggak tau orang lagi senewen apa? Kalo ketawa terus mending pada ngedaptar ke rumah sakit jiwa sana. Masih buka tuh!' Kyo ngedumel.

"Senewen? Gue mustinya yang ngemeng getoh. Elo pake acara nggak masup tanpa ijin segala. Bikin repot tauk." Kaoru ketus.

Kyo cuek. "Gue yang absen kenapa elo yang repot? Lo pan bukan bokap gue."

Kaoru langsung nginjek Kyo.

"GYAHH! AMPOONNN" jerit Kyo.

"Gara-gara elo absen, Yoshiki-sensei nyuruh gue ngecek kelangsungan hidup elo, nyet!" tandas Kaoru sambil nginjak Kyo lebih sadis lagi.

"BRENGSEK! KAORU! LEPASIN! KALO GUE GEPENG BAKAL JADI IWAK PEYEK NIH!" protes Kyo.

Die bukannya melerai malah ngomporin. "Terus, bro! Hajar! Bantai aja! Dasar bekantan!"

Kyo nggak terima diejek Die. "DASAR BERUK LU! SENENG LIAT TEMEN MENDERITA LU YE!"

"Ne, Kaoru-san, kesian Kyo-nya, udah dong." Shinya ngebela.

"Enggak bisa!" Die keberatan. "Bekantan mini macem Kyo kudu dikasi pelajaran biar nggak nyusahin orang!" Die dendam. Sebel aja liat Shinya berdiri di pihak Kyo.

Cieeeehhhh… cembokur nih! Ihiyyy! Cuit… cuit…

"Denger Kyo, gue nggak bakal repot kemari kalo enggak peduli ama elo. Ato elo lebih suka Yoshiki-sensei sendiri yang dateng? Huh? Gue yakin kamar elo bakal dibom karena terlalu horor!" Kaoru menyeringai dingin. Diliriknya boneka jerami dengan nama YOSHIKI di jidatnya. "Biar Yoshiki-sensei sendiri yang liat separah apa kamar elo yang horor!" Kaoru tersenyum licik.

Kyo mundur dan bertahan. "Kamar gue ENGGAK horor! Emang gini kok penataan ruang yang gue pengen. Gue jadi lebih gampang nyari sesuatu."

"Bilang aja elo males. Bekantan mini!" ejek Die. Lalu beralih ke Kaoru. "Bro, gue ngedaptar jadi relawan buat ngebersihin ni kamar. Bakal gue buang semua barang terkutuk ini!"

"Eh! Awas aja kalo lo sentuh arsip gue yang berharga! Semua ini bakal gue wariskan ke anak cucu gue kelak! Jangan macem-macem ye. Dasar Beruk lu!" Kyo ngotot.

"Kyo, masalahnya cuman satu, sekarang ini orang mesti melangkahi 'warisan yang berharga' milik elo sebelom bisa masuk." Kaoru nunjuk segunung kostum halloween di sekitar pintu masuk.

"Sapa suruh kalian kemari?" kemarahan Kyo uda sampe diubun-ubun.

JTAKK! Kaoru menjitak kepala Kyo mpe kepalanya benjol tujuh tingkat. "Sekarang jawab, kenapa elo absen?"

"Ughh…" Kyo meringis.

Mendadak Toshiya nongol memperkeruh suasana. "Kyo, sorry gue telat. Jadi dibantuin gag?"

Sontak keempat mata murid laen yang ada di TKP memandang si cantik ceria itu dengan mata takjub. Terlebih Kaoru yang kaget aja melihat Toshiya seolah terbiasa dengan kondisi kamar horor Kyo.

"Eh, err, hai semua! Mau bantuin Kyo juga?" Toshiya tersenyum riang, memandang satu per satu makhluk di situ. "Ya udah, langsung aja. Masing-masing langsung ambil posisi. Kaoru ke utara, gue ke barat, shinya ke selatan, Die ke timur. Dan elu, Kyo, cari sekitar toilet. Got it? Let's go!"

Jiah! Ini malah kasih komando enggak jelas. Udah kayak maju perang aja. Semua orang hanya melotot bingung ke arah Toshiya. Bikin dia grogi. Make-up dia terlalu menor ato ada kotoran di gigi dia sih?

"Hey! Elo ngapain sih dateng-dateng ngoceh sendiri? Kayak yang kita ngerti aja maksud elo." Die komplen.

Kyo garuk-garuk kepala dia yang enggak gatal.

"Loh? Kyo belom kasitau kalian?" Toshiya malah bingung sendiri.

"Hey, Kyo! Jelasin ato-"

SYAAAAHHHTTT! TRING!

Kaoru mengayunkan pedangnya hingga membelah kecoak di tembok jadi dua bagian. Mereka semua bergidik ngeri. Enggak mau tau darimana tiba-tiba Kaoru bawa pedang. Cuman satu aja isi pikiran mereka, enggak mau bernasib sama dengan si kecoak.

"Errr, sebenernya alesan gue enggak masup… Ehm, karena piaraan gue ilang. Gue udah cari kemana-mana. Tapi belom ketemu. Makanya gue minta bantuan Totchi." Jawab Kyo dengan perasaan berat.

Iyalah, soalnya tadi kan Kyo ngocehnya bilang gampang nyari sesuatu walo kamarnya luar biasa berantakan kek gini. Martabatnya udah berasa jatuh ke jurang aja. Bakal disindir Die nih.

"Ah masa' sih? Bukannya tadi bilangnya gampang?" Die nyinyir.

Tuh kan! Kyo udah bad feeling aja ama monyet merah satu ini. Liat muka bos geng brandal arogan gini selalu bikin Kyo gahar.

"Gue udah pasang GPS ke si ayam tapi sinyalnya ilang, tauk!" Kyo nggak mau kalah.

"Bah! GPS dari hongkong!" Die sengak. "Lagian ngapain sih miara ayam di asrama. Enggak sekalian miara badak?"

Dan adu mulut enggak penting ini akan terus berlanjut kalo Kaoru enggak ambil tindakan. Dengan sadisnya Kaoru ngejenggut masing-masing kepala Kyo ama Die. Lalu mengadu jidat mereka XDD

JDAKK!

"Duh Gusti!" Die pusing. Kepala Kyo beneran keras kek batu!

Sementara Kyo udah tambah aja benjol di kepalanya. "Gyahhh!"

"Cukup! Gue setuju ama Totchi." Kaoru angkat bicara.

Toshiya yang udah mengawang aja denger pujian Kaoru. "Orang cantik emang selalu didengar sih ya, hohohoohooohooo…"

"Biar urusan gue cepet kelar, tauk." Kaoru ngebela diri. Nyembunyiin segala gejolak perasaannya terhadap Toshiya. Cieeehhh… "Semua bantuin Kyo ampe si ayam ketemu. Abis itu," Kaoru memicingkan mata ke Kyo. "Elo kudu lapor ke Hayashi-sensei. Ngerti, Kyo?"

Kyo angguk pasrah.

"Take position." Titah Kaoru. Otomatis mereka berlima berpose ala power rangers. Kaoru sebagai Ranger Ungu. Die sebagai Ranger Merah. Toshiya jadi Ranger Biru. Dan Shinya pastinya si Ranger Kuning. Kalo Kyo sih jelas, jadi… robot Alpha, XDD

"Move!" Kaoru mengkomando ala G..

Dan… perjuangan mereka ngubek-ubek kamar Kyo sungguh enggak mudah. Dari yang Shinya menjerit histeris ketika liat replika Sadako. Ampe Die yang kejerat replika tentakel gurita. Toshiya yang pingsan dikageti kemunculan 4 TELETUBBIES sekaligus! Sungguh mengerikan! Dan Kaoru yang hampir membunuh keempat temannya saking semangatnya ngayun pedang demi membabat hutan horor di kamar Kyo!

Akhirnya, Mereka nyerah. Kyo udah mundung aja. Kalo enggak gengsi mungkin udah nangis gelundungan di lantai. Mikirin nasib si ayam yang ngilang sejak beberapa hari lalu. Duh! Hati kyo tercekat ngebayangin. Gimana kalo si ayam laper? Jangan-jangan tersesat ke tempat yang jauh lalu dianiaya orang. Atau dibunuh tanpa sempat ucap salam perpisahan ke Kyo mungkin.

"Hkksss…" Kyo menggigit bibirnya.

"Sabar, Kyo… Yang tabah…" Shinya mengelus punggung Kyo.

"Cengeng amat sih jadi cowok. Cuman piaraan duang." Die ketus tapi kesian juga liatnya. "Waktu dulu hamster gue mati dimakan kucing, gue cuman nangis sejam."

lol

Toshiya yang udah siuman dari teletubbies nightmare lol, enggak tega juga liat Kyo suram gitu. "Kita kan udah berusaha, Kyo. Sekarang tinggal pasrah aja. Lo kudu kenceng berdoa semoga ayam lo sehat n cepet ketemu."

Sementara yang lain menenangkan Kyo, Kaoru mendadak teriak dan mengayunkan pedang. "Totchi! Awas!"

SYAHHHTTT! TRINGG!

Kaoru memeluk Toshiya ala Spidermen nyelametin Mary Jane. Duh, bisa romantis banget si Kaoru, hikhikhik… X)

Sementara Die kesempatan meluk Shinya dengan alasan mencium bahaya. Dan dugaan Die bener loh. Seonggok tubuh kalajengking tergeletak tepat di dekat kaki Toshiya. Duh, betapa bahayanya kalo Kaoru enggak cepat tangap tadi.

Harusnya semua orang lega kan? Iya kan?

"A-yam? TTIIIIIDAAAAAAKKKKKSSSSS!" Kyo menjerit histeris!

Loh? Kok? Kaoru, Die, Toshiya, dan Shinya tertegun menatap Kyo yang memeluk Kalajengking itu.

"PEMBUNUH! KEJAM! BIADAB! HOW DARE YOU! DAMN YOU FUCKING KILLER! YOU KILLED HIM!" teriak Kyo membahana, memenuhi segala penjuru kamar asrama dia. Kyo melancarkan tatapan sadisnya ke Kaoru.

"Tunggu Kyo, elo bilang piaraan elo ayam kan?" Kaoru meluruskan perkara. "Kenapa elo bawel gara-gara kalajengking?"

"Kenapa elo marah sih? Aksi Kaoru udah heroik banget lho. Bahaya juga kan kalo sampe elo digigit kalajengking?" Die ngebela Kaoru.

"Err, temen-temen…" Toshiya ikutan ngomong. "Sebenernya yang dipanggil ayam sama si Kyo itu, emang kalajengking ini." Toshiya menjelaskan.

Kaoru, Die dan Shinya ngegubrak dengan sukses.

WADEPAK? Kepala Kaoru dan Die ngepul, ngeluarin asap XD Amarah mereka kini udah nggak bisa dibendung lagi. Jadi, Kaoru kerepotan ngurus Kyo HANYA gara-gara kalajengking sialan ituh? Dan Die bahkan sempat bersimpati pada bekantan mini kek Kyo!

Tapi Kyo nggak merhatiin, dia lagi seneng karena kalajengkingnya bergerak dikit. Syukurlah si ayam cuman pingsan. Kaoru enggak ngebunuh si ayam ternyata. Fiuuuuhhhh…

"Totchi, si ayam masih hidup!' tanpa sadar Kyo berbagi kebahagiaan. Khusus sama Totchi yang udah paham hobi aneh Kyo.

TRINGG! Kaoru bersiap ngayun pedang. Die akhirnya ngeluarin rantai andalannya. Asap di kepala mereka berganti menjadi api amarah yang menyala-nyala.

"Liat, ayam hidup lagi!" Kyo ngacungin kalajengking di tangan ke arah temennya. "Alhamdulillah, ya, sesuatu." Kyo cengingiran.

"Biar gue habisin tu makhluk pembawa sial!" teriak Die.

"Mampus lo!' Kaoru ngamuk.

Keduanya maju menyerbu.

"DASAR BAR-BAR! GUE ADUIN KE KOMNAS PERLINDUNGAN HEWAN! JANGAN BUNUH AYAM! TIIIDAAAAKKK!" Kyo mati-matian menghindar dari amukan unbeatable duo maut Kaoru & Die.

"JANGAN LARI!"

"HEY, KYOOOOO!

**~OWARI~**

Totchi : ada yang peduli enggak sih kita cuman numpang lewat di fanfic ini? _

Shinya : kayak biasanya posisi ku selalu jadi obyek cinta Die di fanfic manapun. Enggak penting banget =_=

lol

**Finished April 20, 2012 **

**Last edited April 20, 2012**

**~Rokka~**


End file.
